Troublesome Trio
The Troublesome Trio is a very famous group of penguins known for their frequent pranking. They are the masters of all "prank-ation", "cuckoo-ization", and "bizzare-ation". The Trio Members *Explorer 767-- The mastermind of the group. He is cunning, quick, and clever. Explorer thinks up the pranks, with ideas from his subordinates, Barkjon and Happyface. He also gets into tight situations alot, like being trapped between a very angry Mabel and a cliff with a 900 ft. drop. *Barkjon-- He often provides the necessary equipment for the pranks. For example, Explorer once made use of the large mirrors in Barkjon's bathroom to pull off a Pepper's Ghost prank on TurtleShroom, with Happyface as the ghost. He also tends to be too loud, say the wrong thing, or accidently mess up the project. *Happyface141-- Happyface is the perfect scout, and provides important info during major operations, like The Waffle Operations, during which the trio sucessfully attempted to pour waffle batter on Str00del and Mabel. Since he is a light footed penguin, he can break into houses. Pranks Warning: The trio is EVIL!!! Hilarious, but EVIL!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Operation Waffle Operation Waffle was a series of steps that eventually led to Mabel and Str00del getting covered in waffle batter. #'Project Batter'-- This step involved mixing waffle batter without Mabel and Str00del getting suspicious. This was pulled off by Barkjon pretending to pass out flyers about a waffle/pancake bake sale to the two puffles. #'Project Pipe Dream'-- This involved making a way to transfer the waffle batter from the kitchen to the living room. This was done by making a sort of vacuum pump that would suck the batter from the kitchen to the desired destination. Excuse: "We need a delivery system in the igloo." #'Finale'-- This is the final step where the trio loaded the waffle batter and managed to shoot it at Mabel and Str00del. It was a total sucess. (e.g. PWNAGE) Operation Pepper's Ghost (on Professor Shroomsky) Operation Pepper's Ghost was just a really scary prank that nearly scarred Prof. Shroomsky's mental health for life. #'Project Stage Set'-- Designing the set-up for the prank. Involved getting the mirror from Barkjon's igloo to Explorer's igloo. #'Project Costume'-- Designing a ghost costume for Happyface. #'Project Postal'-- Mailing an invitation to Prof. Shroomsky to a "Halloween Party". #'Finale'-- The final step where Happyface stands in a hidden room and pretends to be a ghost, Explorer and Barkjon manage the lighting, and Prof. Shroomsky gets the fright of his life!!! Operation Bloody Stain Operation Bloody Stain was a prank that tricked people into thinking they had been either shot,stabbed, or been kaboomed! #'Project Red 50'-- Happyface and Barkjon design a shirt with water with blood red coloring and makes a scent on it. #'Project Kiosk'-- The Trio sets up a small shirt-selling stand anywhere. #'Project Con Artist'-- Sets at least 5 people up and gives them the shirts. #'Finale'-- Explorer makes a BOOM sound and then the people wearing shirts see the blood and get OWNED!! Operation Spaz Operation Spaz is not a prank, but a mission they went on in order to find the truth about The Sapie Brothers. The plan is sure to take more than 2 weeks. #'Project Jumpsuit'-- The Trio must get in jumpsuits and swim to the Cathedral. #'Project Cat Burglar-- Barkjon and Explorer go on the roof and cut open a window and try to get in while Happyface navigates and stalls the brothers. #'Project Super Spy'''-- Barkjon and Explorer load their water guns and explore the place. Find the Sapie Brothers and find the truth. #'Finale'-- Happyface comes in and arrest them takes them to the council. *The opertion failed, due to the fact that they were discovered by Dr. Stamm. The day after, the Sapie Brothers were seen leaving the Cathedral. The Trio decided to drop the plan and instead started working on a way to prank the Sapie Brothers. More coming soon... Category:Penguins